


I couldn't be anymore happier

by Bandsx_xbands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsx_xbands/pseuds/Bandsx_xbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning. Dil (age 5) is really excited and that's all I'm going to say because you need to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I couldn't be anymore happier

“Dad! Dad! Wake up, it's Christmas!” Dil yelled, at his parents to get up.

“Dil, it’s 8 a.m., what are you up for?” Dan said, very sleepy.

“Dad, it's Christmas, can we open presents? Please!” 

“Come on, Dan. It is Christmas,” Phil said.

“See, daddy wants to.”

“Fine,” Dan finally agreed, “just to get you two to be quiet.”

“Yay!” Dil said, jumping off the bed and running towards the lounge. 

“Why do you do this to me, Phil?” Dan asked.

“Because,” Phil started walking towards the door, “I can.” 

Dan dragged himself out of the bed and followed Phil to the lounge, where Dil was sitting patiently by the tree.

“Finally,” the boy said, as the brown haired man giggled.

The black haired man walked over to the tree as Dan sat down on the floor beside Dil.

“I wonder who this is for,” Phil said, with his hand on the giant present at the side of the tree, knowing Dil knew it was for him.

“Me!”

“If you say so,” he said, pushing the present towards Dil.

The little one reached for the present, starting to rip the wrapping paper. Dan and Phil couldn't help but smile while watching him, excitedly he pulled the last of the paper off revealing a big kitchen set.

“Santa got it! How did he know?!”

“Dil, remember about a month ago, you wrote a letter and gave it to mail carriers at the parade,” Dan said, answering him.

“Oh yeah. Can I build it?”

“Sure just wait for me and daddy to open our presents,” the black haired man said. “Dan, here you go,” Phil said, handing him his gift.

“Phil, what did you get me that could be this big?”

“Just open it.”

Dan took the present and started unwrapping it. It was a giant Pooh Bear stuffed animal.

“Phil! Where did you find this?” Dan asked.

“I'm not telling, but look at his paw.”

Dan gasped with joy, making Dil giggle. “Phil, you got Muse tickets?”

“Yeah, you were wanting to go to a concert on their next tour and I found some tickets.”

“Thank you,” the brown haired said, as he gave Phil a quick kiss on the lips. “Now, here's yours,” Dan smiled, as he gave the black haired man a box.

Phil tore the wrapping paper showing a black box. He took off the lid and was surprised with the sight. “Dan, what are these?”

“Three plane tickets to Japan,” he said.

“Yay! Now we can all go to Japan as a family!” Phil announced.

“Yes!” The boy said, running over, hugging both of his parents.

“I couldn't be anymore happier,” Dan said, hugging his husband and son tightly.

“Me neither.”


End file.
